Virtual computers can be used to provide a range of computational functionality to a user by operating a range of remote hardware and software resources from a user device. A user may install a local application that interfaces with a host server providing the virtual computer. The user can then operate the resources of that virtual computer without needing to have the necessary hardware or to install all the software applications being used.
Virtual computers generally rely on a combination of several resources to provide defined functionality. Resources can include hardware resources, such as graphics processing units, and software resources, such as software applications. Resources can be expensive to procure and can be expensive to continually operate. Virtual computers often do not utilize assigned resources for continuous durations of time or do not fully utilize the assigned resources. Consequently, allocated resources for providing a virtual computer can operate in an idle state or in an underutilized state for extended periods of time.